The present invention relates to providing a workstation to be attached to a conventional ironing board for storing containers of products normally used during the process of ironing, readily accessible to the operator/user yet which does not interfere with the ironing process and retracts together with the ironing board for easy and compact storage; and to providing a retractable ironing board system.
Ironing board or alternatively ironing board attachments of which applicant is aware are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,060,194, 1063,685, 1,266,468, 2,514,813, 3,055,129, and 4,154,010.
As dwellings have become more compact responsive to the high cost of housing, space has become limited and activities such as ironing have become more cramped. To perform a proper ironing operation on cloth articles, it is necessary to have the ironing board top surface completely free. However, due to the space shortage prevalent in many apartments and other dwellings, users frequently use the top of the ironing boards to temporarily store containers of spray material, starch and the like, while ironing, resulting in poorer quality ironing and dropped containers.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a work station which is spaced apart from the ironing board surface to provide a storage area clear of the working area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a work station which is conveniently located to be accessed by the user with changing position and provide a stable mounting surface.
A further object of the invention is to provide a workstation attachment which is easily attached to conventional ironing boards without requiring special tools or drilling.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light weight, resilient work station for attachment to retractable ironing boards which is adapted to be retracted together with the ironing board without any disassembly.